


Man Up!

by willathegorilla



Series: Oh My God, They Were Roommates [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Omg and they were roommates, Protective Bucky Barnes, bitchy brock but whats new, captain's quartet, just 4 fun, mentions of cheating, protective bois, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willathegorilla/pseuds/willathegorilla
Summary: After your bitch of a boyfriend, Brock, cheated on you, you found Steve, Bucky, and Sam to live with. These are your silly adventures :)And/OrAfter Bucky gets fed up with you stealing his clothes, he makes you get all your stuff from your ex-boyfriend’s house.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: Oh My God, They Were Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Man Up!

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY NEW GIRL! This was so fun to write :D come find me on tumblr @aurorcarter to talk to me about star wars/marvel or to read my other stuffffff :DDDD

“Alright, I’m going to work!” Bucky called out loudly. You stopped reading your book and silently put it down. You tip-toed out of your room and towards Bucky’s until the room door swooped open. “No way! Nuh-uh! Not again!” Bucky hollered. You yelped and scrambled to cover up your crime. You thoughtfully posed against the wall. 

“Not again what? I was just… Contemplating life.” You lied through your teeth. Bucky narrowed his eyes at you. 

“Why do you keep stealing my clothes?” Bucky asked, bluntly. You feigned innocence. “What? Your clothes are going missing? Maybe it’s that homeless guy that’s always hanging out in front of our door.” You suggested. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Scott’s not homeless. He’s just lost.” You nodded at him before checking your watch. “Hey, would you look at the time! Your shift is in 20 minutes! You better get goin’!” You attempted to push him out the door but he was way too heavy for you. 

“Y/N, why do you keep stealing my clothes? Don’t you have work too?” He asked. You pursed your lips while still trying to push him. “My clothes,” You huffed. “Are at Brock’s house,” You pushed. “And I don’t wanna face him.” You finally gave up trying. 

“Ah, the ex-boyfriend. He cheated on you, right?” Bucky said as if you didn’t tell him and the other guys about Brock a bajillion times. “Bucky I know you’re trying to rile me up, but this is not the time! You have to get to work and I need clothes! So go! Shoo!” Bucky dragged his legs to the front door and left after hollering: “You’re getting your shit back tomorrow!”

Sam walked out of his room groggy. “What’s with all the yelling?” You sighed, coming out of Bucky’s room with a sweater.

“Bucky’s trying to convince me to go back to Brock’s and get all my stuff back.” You pouted. “As he should! I know you’re using my body wash, Y/N!” Steve yelled from the shower. You huffed. “Sorry I don’t want to face my ex who cheated on me!” You defended. 

“You gotta see him sometime, girl. You can’t just live your life like this.” Sam said, patting your back. “Live my life like what? Lavishly?” You joked. “Live your life off 3 dudes you met on craigslist.”

“I’m home!” You announced. Your eyes widened in surprise to see all 3 of your roommates on the couch and your best friend, Natasha. “Come on, Y/N. We’ve got a surprise for you,” Nat stood and grabbed your hand. Sam, Bucky, and Steve followed closely behind so you couldn’t escape.

“Wait! Let me change out of my scrubs!” Incoherent mumbles of ‘Yeah’ and ‘Of course’ rang through the entrance hallway as you ran to your room and quickly changed out of your scrubs and into Bucky’s sweater. You ran out, excited at the prospect of a surprise after a long day.

They ushered you out of the apartment building and into Sam’s car, Bucky taking the wheel. “So… Where are we goin’?” You asked. They exchanged glances. “To get your shit back!” Bucky exclaimed as he sped off. Your eyes widened.

“No, no, no, no, no, no! This isn’t how this is supposed to go!” You rubbed your hands over your eyes. “You could’ve at least eased the news in!” Nat exclaimed “Well, how else was this gonna happen? We couldn’t even get your stubborn ass out of the house to get a rebound!” Sam turned from the front seat, making wild hand gestures at you. You squeezed your face together and made a guppy face.

“I don’t know… I was supposed to look hot and not post-breast reduction op. And skinnier.” You spoke through your pouted lips. “Aww Y/N, c’mere,” Steve cuddled you and you smiled. “This is why you’re my favorite.” Bucky looked at you through the mirror with offense while Nat hit you and Sam turned around to you to flip the bird. 

You began to approach his house and your heart began to bounce off the walls. Steve being so close felt your wild heart. “You okay?” He asked. You gave him an incredulous look. “Steve, we are in the driveway of a man who cheated on me for 3 months, should I be okay?” Steve shrugged and released you from his arms. You frowned and looked at his house. Your mind swelled with fun and not so fun memories. You sighed. 

“I can do this!” You exclaimed. They cheered you one as you put your hand on the door handle, opening the car door gently. Their cheers died out. “Come on Y/N, man up!” Bucky exclaimed. You filled with fire you didn’t know you had within you. You pushed the door open and slammed it shut. They rolled down their windows slightly and kept cheering you on. You approached his doorstep… Then booked it.

“Open the door! Let me back in!” You cried. You couldn’t do this. It’s too soon. “Y/N?” You heard from Brock’s door. You turned around to see the devil himself. “Y/N!” He exclaimed he walked toward you and you met him halfway. “Hey…” You scratched the back of your neck. He led you to the door and your legs felt like jelly. You turned around to your friends and they all gave you a thumbs up. Your heart swelled.

“Brock… I’m gonna need all my stuff back.” Brock looked at you unbelievingly. “What? You said we were gonna talk about this… we’re on a pause! Not break… Hold on. Is that another man’s shirt?” He stopped his exclamation. You looked down confused and realized you wore Bucky’s shirt. 

“Yeah… It is.” You smirked at him. He flared his nostrils and fought the urge to yell. “Why… are you wearing it?” You smiled devilishly. “See that guy in the driver’s seat?” You pointed to Bucky, who had his arms crossed, carefully watching. His muscles bulged out of his tight short sleeve button up and his chest was practically bursting the buttons apart. Brock’s nostrils flared further. You smiled.

“Yeah… he lent it to me after we slept together. Such a sweet guy.” You placed your hands over your heart. You turned back around and waved at him. He ‘bro’ nodded back. He knew exactly what you were doing. “So yeah… I’m gonna need my stuff back.” You finished. Brock sneered at you. Before Brock could stop you, you barged in. You went straight into your old bedroom, fighting the memories you made here and grabbed your old bags and began filling them with your old items.

You picked up your nintendo switch from the bedside table and noticed it was cracked.

“What the fuck!” You exclaimed. Brock came running in but then all the other guys came barging in. “What happened to my switch. You know I saved up for this for months.” You asked monotonously. “Well, Caroline and I knocked it off the table while we were having sex.” That seemed to be the last straw for you.

“You’re paying for the repair of this.” Brock looked at you incredulously. “No fucking way.” Bucky stepped in. “Yes, you are.” Bucky crossed his arms and puffed at him. Brock swallowed, looking up at him. “Why should I?” Bucky began to chuckle. “Not only did you break her heart, you cheated on her for 3 months, you practically emotionally abused her, and you cracked the damn switch yourself! Now whether you want to take this outside or not, I suggest you give her a check for the replacement.” The rest gathered the rest of your stuff while you looked at Bucky with a glimmer in your eyes. 

As you all walked out Brock handed you a check of three hundred dollars. You smiled ever so sweetly at him and got into the car, getting your things into the trunk. As Nat walked by she spat him. “It was good to see you!” Nat bid her goodbye. “I need to kiss that woman.” Steve commented under his breath, making Sam laugh

image  
“Thank you guys for helping me get all my stuff back.” You spoke from the couch, underneath all your favorite blankets. Bucky crouched down so he was eye level with you “Anytime, squirt.” Bucky winked. He got back up and sat next to you on the couch. 

“You guys not heading out with us?” Sam asked. You both shook your heads. Sam, Steve, and Nat left the two fo you to your own devices. “So… Mario kart?” You asked.

“You’re on.”


End file.
